herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Yosuke Hanamura
"I thought my life’d finally have meaning if I was ‘special’ to someone. But I really didn’t need it… It’s not what you have, or what you can do. Just being born, living your life… before you know it, you’re already special to someone." —Yosuke Hanamura, Persona 4 Character *title = Yosuke Hanamura *Japanese Name = 花村 陽介 *romaji = Hanamura Yōsuke *first appearance = Persona 4 *first Heroton Appearance = The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 *media = *realcreator = Shigenori Soejima *artist = Shigenori Soejima, Eloy A. Rosario (Heroton Games) *voiceactor = Yuri Lowenthal *japanactor = Shōtarō Morikubo *nickname = Captain Ressentiment *Type = Somebody *Race = Human *Hair color = fawn *skin color = Peach *gender = Male *eye color = Brown *height = 5'9" *weight = 128 lbs *Date of Birth = June 22, 1994 *birthplace = Tokyo, Japan *hobbies = *family = Chie Satonaka (Ex-Wife), Sabrina Seta (Daughter), Labrys (Wife), Takeya Hanamura (Adopted Son), Yole' Oirasor (Brother-in-law, Deceased), Aigis (Sister-in-law), Kazuma Oirasor (Nephew), Artemis Oirasor (Niece), Eloy A. Rosario (Brother-in-law) *age = 16-17 (Persona 4 Series), 29 (Gaiden: P4) *alignment = Good *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = The Magician *Persona = Takehaya Susano-o Yosuke Hanamura is a playable character from Persona 4, the best friend of Yu Narukami, Ex-Husband of Chie Satonaka and the Husband of Labrys. Much like the Yu, Yosuke had also moved from a big city to the small rural town of Inaba, being the son of the owner of the Japanese Megastore, Junes. Appearances *Persona 4 / Golden: Playable Character; Magician Social Link *Persona 4 Arena / Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator (Yosuke Story Route/Episode: P4 and True Ending) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character (Though Non-Canon in Heroton Series) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Party Member *The Heroton Group: Momento Phase: Playable Character (DLC) *The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R: Mentioned *The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4: Party Member Design Yosuke has slightly unkempt fawn colored hair, and brown eyes. At both his school and inside the Midnight Channel, he wears his Yasogami High school uniform, along with a white V-necked with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones (save for two occasions, he is never seen without them). Inside the Midnight Channel, Yosuke also wears orange glasses. In summer, Yosuke wears his school summer uniform, along with another V-necked shirt with short sleeves. On weekends, he wears a white leather jacket with an orange V-necked shirt, dark green pants, and brown combat boots. During weekends in the summer, he wears a white V-necked shirt with red motifs on the front, red cargo pants, and brown shoes. During the Crossdressing School Festival, part of his hair is pulled into a loose pigtail, and he wears a female school uniform with a light-yellow sweater vest, a loose red ribbon, a red checkered mini skirt, black stockings, and brown loafers. In Persona 4 Golden, Yosuke gains a few new outfits. In winter, he wears a snow suit with white hoodie, orange goggles around his neck with a light blue scarf, a white pullover with a red snow jacket, black gloves, green camouflage pants, and yellow shoes. During colder winter days at school, he wears a sky blue pullover jacket underneath his school uniform. During the new epilogue, he has a different hair style and wears hot pink t-shirt with thin white stripes and aqua jean pants. In Persona 4: The Animation, Yosuke's swimming trunks are orange and have a floral pattern on them, and he is revealed to own a Yasogami High basketball uniform, which he wears during Kou Ichijo's last game. Additionally, his crossdressing outfit now has white socks instead of black. In Persona 4: Dance All Night, Yosuke is shown wearing his Yasogami High School uniform, except the sleeves are rolled up with orange shirt with white writing said FEVER vertical. He also wore yellow scarf around his neck, pair of fingerless orange gloves, and orange sneakers. Personality Yosuke is a clumsy transfer-student who arrived six months before the protagonist. He is often the target for jokes about his lack of muscles and body strength, and fights with blunt, double-handed objects — such as wrenches, but moreso knives and kunai. The protagonist first sees him crashing his bike into a garbage can — the first of many times — but he doesn't introduce himself to the protagonist until he helps Yosuke by getting him out of a garbage can. He cares deeply about Saki Konishi and fell into depression after her death. Yosuke doesn't usually think before he says something, which results in him sticking his foot in his mouth, and unintentionally insulting someone. He displays genuine regret after these instances, however, apologizing or offering to make it up to them. He tends to be a bit of a wannabe ladies' man and has a fascination for girls. But beneath most of that (more so in the original game), he shows great insight with decent deducing, and is often on task of the situation on hand, and can be very serious at times. He also tends to keep a good face in order to make sure the team is in their best spirits and he cares a lot about the protagonist, as well as having a strong sense of justice. He's good with people's emotions, offering assistance at Junes. He can also be a bit of a pushover. He has a strong vision of the future and displays uncanny deductive reasoning. A notable gag is that Yosuke seems to be at odds with Chie Satonaka several times. His biggest insecurities are boredom and loneliness. He feels the town has nothing comparing to the city and that his life in the city is the reason for his unpopularity. By the end of the game he has grown to love the town and has made friends with the rest of the Investigation Team and feels accomplished in having a notable contribution to the group. Profile Persona Series See'' Megami Tensei'' Wiki, however the Heroton Series ignores Persona 4: Dancing all Night as Canon. The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 Etymology Trivia *Despite being Divorced and Starting a new Family with Labrys, His First Daughter, Sabrina Hanamura takes mostly after him in both appearance and Personality. Category:Persona 4 Characters